Heartbreak and Mistletoe
by BirdKidKirby
Summary: An E-house story filled with relationship drama and Eraser attacks. But what else can you expect from a Flock family Christmas? AU, Fax, Eggy, Fax, Fax, and Fax
1. Hidden Affections

Prologue: Hidden Affections

**Hello everyone. Some of you may be reading this because you read my other stories, some of you may have stumbled upon it, but here's what you need to know.**

**The Flock lives at the E-House, like the first book never happened. Jeb never left and he did introduce them to Dr. Martinez and Ella, so they will be there. There is no Total (I find him terribly annoying) or Dylan or any of those other random characters. Max, Iggy, and Fang are 15, Ella is 13, Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 9, and Angel is 7. Oh, and the story starts in October, just before Halloween. I think that's all. Well, off we go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Maximum Ride for the whole story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV:<strong>

Ugh. I hate Halloween. I don't like dressing up, I don't like crowds, and I don't like surprises. Yeah. Definitely not my holiday.

I really don't want to bore you with a whole long introduction because, let's face it, you know who I am. You know my Flock, you know what we look like, and you know that we have wings. But you don't know everything, because many things you've heard about our lives are pretty crazy and definitely not reality.

Anyway, I'll just get going with my story. Where was I? Oh yes. Halloween. It was less than two weeks away and the kids were driving me up the wall. "Max, you have to take us now, or all the good costumes will be gone!" Gazzy begged. "What if they're out of Link costumes when we go?"

"Then I'll buy you a green hat and a plastic sword and it'll be the exact same," I said. My patience was wearing thin. I looked over at Fang, who was lounging against the wall silently. He wasn't arguing with me, but as my right-wing man, he should have been helping. But of course, he decided to lean against the wall expressing amusement with only his deep eyes.

"Can you help please?" I asked him over Nudge wailing for a deluxe make-up kit so she could make herself look like a zombie.

Fang smirked. "You've got it covered."

I glared. "Okay, SHUT UP!" I yelled. Their mouths snapped shut. I ran my fingers through my hair, catching knots. Time for a haircut. "Look, my mom and Ella are getting here the day after tomorrow. If you wait until they get here on Saturday, then we can go with them. If you continue to bother me, no one will go trick-or-treating this year. Got it?"

Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel nodded their heads. I turned to Fang who pretended to duck his head in shame. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, go…I don't know, do something that won't bother me."

"But Max, everything we do bothers you. Like that one time I just wanted to help you so I threw out all your ratty clothes and bought you those pretty new clothes with the sequins and rhinestones but you got all mad 'cuz they were all you had and-" Fang cut her off, slipping his fingers over her mouth.

"Thank you," I said. He just nodded and took his hand off of her mouth. For some reason, Nudge's face had turned a little pink.

"Just go do something in your rooms for a little while," I said, pointing to the hallway. They turned to walk off, but not before Gazzy took the time to let a big one rip.

"Gross!" Nudge shrieked. "Gazzy ew!" The Flock squealed and ran. Holding my breath, I ran over and pushed open the window. Fang beat his enormous black wings, blowing the rancid air out the window.

I coughed and walked back over to Fang. "Screw Erasers. These kids will be the death of me, " I complained.

"Well, you're not alone," Fang said. He rubbed the back of my neck a couple of times before giving me a smile. A real smile, the kind that made the whole world just a little brighter. Then he too headed off to his room.

I sat down to watch TV, and for some reason, Fang's profile flashed across my mind, angular and sexy. No, I am _not_ crushing on my best friend. He's not good looking. His eyes don't smolder, his hair isn't perfectly messy, and I certainly don't ever look at his six-pack abs when he doesn't wear a shirt to bed and eats breakfast shirtless.

Ugh, I need television. Something to help me stop thinking.

* * *

><p>"Max, are you sure you don't want to come?" Ella asked for the umpteenth time.<p>

"No, Ella, I do not want to go costume shopping. The whole point of waiting until you and Mom got here was so that you could take the Flock and I wouldn't have to go!" I explained.

Jeb had introduced us to my mom and half-sister Ella less than a year ago, in February. We were shocked at first, and we definitely didn't believe him, but we came to trust them. And my mom bakes killer cookies. Killer as in amazing, unlike my cookies, which actually kill people.

"Aw, but Fang won't come either!" Ella whined. "I thought you guys liked spending time with us," Ella insisted.

"I do," I assured her, "But I don't like shopping or Halloween. We can spend time together when you get back."

"Fine," she pouted as Mom called us to the living room.

Fang stepped in behind me, his toned arm brushing against mine. Have I mentioned that he has really nice skin? It's all tan and…totally not attractive. Why would you think I even thought about Fang in that way?

"Okay, so Max and Fang are not going shopping, right?" Mom checked. Fang and I nodded. "Alright, then I would like you two to make some pumpkin-shaped cookies for us to decorate after dinner."

"Um, I can do that when we get home," Iggy said nervously. "If we use cookies Max baked, we can decorate them and reuse them every year like they're ceramic."

I reached over and smacked the back of his head. "That's why Fang is going to supervise," Mom said.

"Yes ma'am," Fang said. I glared at him and he gave me a smirk that made my heart…I mean, that made me want to hurt him. Angel giggled.

"Okay, the instructions are on the fridge. And you two behave!" Mom scolded.

"Yeah, behave," Iggy said. But he added an eyebrow wiggle to make it perverted. I smacked him again, this time across the face.

"OW!"

"Okay, we're leaving before things get out of control. Bye guys," Mom said, pulling a red-faced Iggy with her.

Fang chuckled and we headed into the kitchen. "Nice hit," he complimented. I grinned.

"Okay, we need butter, sugar, vanilla extract, flour, baking soda, and eggs. Normal baking stuff," I said, reading the recipe stuck to the fridge.

Fang and I got the stuff out and I turned on the oven. "So, you really don't want to be Edward Cullen for Halloween this year? You really won't go around naked and covered in glitter?" I teased.

"Guess not. Don't want random girls drooling on me all night," he said.

_They practically do that anyway_. I thought. Every time we were out in public, downtown our just at the grocery store, girls were mentally undressing Fang. I could see it in their eyes. It gave me a weird burning feeling in my stomach. Angel said it was jealousy, but that's stupid. What was there to be jealous of? Fang was my best friend, nothing more and nothing less.

"Max?" Fang asked. I realized I had been staring intently at the mixing bowl without doing anything.

"Sorry," I said, pouring some baking soda into the bowl.

"Are you okay?" Fang sounded concerned.

"I'm fine," I assured him with a smile. "I was just spacing."

Fang smirked a little. "Distracted by my hotness?"

"Oh, you wish," I said, shoving him. This resulted in him spilling the small spoonful of vanilla extract he had been about to add down his shirt. It was just enough to create a dark stain on his already black T-shirt.

"Oops," I giggled.

"That's okay," Fang shrugged, pouring another spoonful. I turned back to the bowl-a stupid mistake-and Fang poured the vanilla onto my chest.

"Fang! This was one of my favorite shirts!" I shrieked, rubbing a paper towel on my orange blouse.

"Oops," Fang mimicked. I slowly looked up and saw him smirking. Bad mistake.

I dropped my paper towel and grabbed a handful of sugar. "Oh shit. I'm sorry Max, really," Fang pleaded, but I ignored him.

"Watch your language," I reprimanded, throwing the sugar all over his shirt.

"Oh, it's on," Fang's eyes narrowed and he reached for the flour. I dodged his first throw, retaliating with another handful of sugar. This time it coated his hair.

"Looks like you could use some dandruff shampoo," I snickered. Then something hard splattered on my head, making something wet drip down my head.

"Oh no. You did not just throw an egg at me," I said dangerously.

Fang's lips curved up halfway in a smirk. "What if I did?"

I gave one short laugh and tossed an egg at him. The first one missed and hit the wall, but the second one burst on the back of his shirt as he turned to dodge it. Then I grabbed the bag of flour. Fang, anticipating what I was planning to do, lunged just as I moved to throw the powder all over him. There was a _poof_ and the bag erupted between us, coating us and the kitchen in a powdery mess.

I looked at Fang, who was white from head to toe save the yellow splotch on his shirt. I couldn't help it. I started laughing at his expression and how stupid he looked covered in flour.

"You look like a snowMax," Fang said, also chuckling. He had fallen over me as we landed on the ground, his arms on either side of my torso. I sat up and he leaned back, keeping his arms on either side of me.

We stopped laughing, but Fang didn't move. His position kept me pinned to the ground, so I was stuck staring into his mesmerizingly sexy obsidian eyes. Uh, I mean, um…okay who am I kidding? Fang is hot. Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot. With a capital "H", the-sun's-got-competition hot. But I would _never_ let him know that.

"Fang," I began, fully intending on asking him to move. But he had something else entirely in mind.

"Max," he replied. But it was a sigh, and he had a dreamy look in his eyes. Before I could ask him what was going on, Fang closed his eyes, leaned in, and kissed me, full on the mouth.

I was so surprised that I couldn't react. I just froze, not kissing him back or pushing him off. I slowly realized that the kiss was nice. It wasn't hot or horny. Fang was putting almost no pressure on my lips, just letting our mouths rest against each other. But…oh God. This was Fang, kissing me, but we were just friends, and, and….

I pulled away. "Max?" Fang asked.

I jumped up and started backing away. "Fang, I don't…I just can't-" I turned and ran. I forced open the front door and jumped into the air, snapping out my fifteen-foot brown wings pumping them to gain speed and altitude. I ignored the regret burning in my throat and the pained look that had been in Fang's eyes as I smashed his heart across the floor.

**Fang POV:**

Stupid. Stupid stupid _stupid_. Why the Hell had I kissed her? She didn't want that. She didn't like me that way. I snarled in frustration and punched the wall. Then I realized what a mess we had made. I sighed and figured that, since I had all this time alone, I should probably clean up.

I let myself think as I cleaned. Max. Stubborn, tom-boyish, beautiful Max. I hadn't looked at her as more than my best friend until I was about thirteen and a half. It was just one day, when Nudge was sparring slowly with Iggy and he had twisted her arm. I watched Max comfort her and ice her bicep. That was when I realized that my best friend was pretty, and my crush started to blossom.

Recently I had realized my crush was much more than little. I was in love with Max, but I kept it in. I really hadn't meant to kiss her, but she was so hot when she was angry, and so beautiful when she laughed, and she had been just so close that I couldn't resist.

After the kitchen was clean, I flew quickly to store for fresh ingredients. Max was still gone when I returned, so I finished the cookies alone. Then I headed into my room, ignoring the temptation to knock down a wall.

**Nudge POV:**

"Ooh, fake blood, perfect!" Ella squealed. We were going as zombies this year, and Dr. M had already bought us a huge make-up kit.

After we realized it was okay to trust the Martinezes, Ella and I had quickly become best friends. It was nice to have someone to talk girl stuff with, because Angel was a little too young and Max just wasn't like that. At all.

"Cool. Hey, can Gazzy and I borrow that when you're done with it?" Iggy asked from behind us. "We could play some crazy good pranks with that."

"Except now me, Nudge, and Angel know about it," Ella pointed out.

"That's okay. Max and Fang are the most fun to prank anyway. They have the best reactions," Iggy shrugged and went to help the Gasman with something. I watched Ella's eyes follow him all the way down the aisle.

"Girl, that crush is out of control," I told her softly.

"Hush!" Ella's cheeks turned pink. "I can't help it, okay?"

I knew how she felt. Ella cocked her head for a moment and asked, "What do you mean, you know how I feel?"

_Angel!_ I protested. I heard her giggle from somewhere nearby.

"Nudge! Come on! I told you about my crush," Ella pressured me.

"Fine!" I looked around and motioned for her to lean in closer. "So, I sort of might have this little crush on Fang-" I had to stop there and slap my hand over her mouth to keep her from squealing. "It's nothing big! I just think he's kind of hot."

"But I thought he and Max had a thing?" Ella asked incredulously, her eyes wide.

"What?" I asked, surprised. "No, definitely not. They argue, like, all the time, and they usually can't stand each other."

I meant what I said. All I thought was that Fang was good looking. It was just a small crush. No biggie. We finished getting what we needed and went home. Max wasn't home when we got there, and Fang was tense and silent. Of course they had fought while we were gone. What did we expect, leaving them alone?

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV:<strong>

A stupid Halloween party. Mom was taking Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel trick-or-treating, but she wasn't willing to leave us in the house, so Iggy, Fang, and I were going with Ella to a party one of her friends was having.

Fang and I still weren't talking. It was super awkward, and I didn't like it. I don't know if I really wanted to be Fang's girlfriend per say, but I was sick of avoiding him. This wouldn't be a problem except he was pointedly avoiding me as well.

Ella made me dress in a stupid candy corn witch outfit, which was too short, too low cut, and had slutty tights. The hat was on the back of my neck rather than my head, hanging on its strap. I looked around for Fang as I fought away from an overly kind boy named Sam. He was about the tenth boy to pay me a visit, and we had been here for less than an hour.

"My name's Lissa. My family is visiting from Virginia," I located Fang and found a redhead sitting next to him. She was clearly trying to flirt, but Fang was lost in thought. Fang had his dark wings open behind him, totally still. Ella had dressed him as an angel of Death. And I just got a stupid costume.

Iggy was also a zombie, and his cloudy, unfocused eyes really added to the effect. Ella was giggling as he scared a couple of girls, making them run away squealing.

"Fang," I interrupted. "There you are!" I plopped down next to him on the couch. Lissa's eyes narrowed.

"Oh. I didn't realize you had a girlfriend," she said poisonously. She was dressed as a character from a movie I vaguely recalled seeing previews for, but couldn't place.

In the drama of the moment, I couldn't resist playing it up. "Yes, and she just so happens to be the jealous type," I said in a venomously sweet voice. I slid my fingers down Fang's thigh, resting my hand on his knee.

"Baby, don't tease," Fang murmured, playing along.

I smirked and turned his head with the tips of my fingers on the other hand. "Don't tease her, or you?" I purred. Fang growled and leaned in, nuzzling me and making me giggle. Oh Jesus, what were we doing?

"Ugh. Screw this," the ginger moved on.

Fang pulled away, and I missed him immediately. "I think I'm gonna go get some snacks," he muttered awkwardly.

"Wait," I grabbed his arm as he made to walk off. "Fang, we need to talk." He hesitated. "Fang, I'll order you as a leader if I have to. We are going to talk, if I have to tie you to a chair."

Fang sighed and followed me as I walked to the back of the house. We passed a bedroom and heard high pitched giggling. The bed was shrieking unhappily under something I didn't want to think about. Fang and I shared a nauseated look and he pointed to the door.

"No, that's not what I had in mind, you idiot," I hissed as we kept walking. I swear I could feel his smirk.

We did go into the next empty bedroom. Fang shut the door and leaned against it while I sat on the bed.

"Fang, about what happened when we were baking," I started.

"You mean the food fight?" Fang asked.

"No, after that," I said.

"When I had to clean up because you bounced?" Fang asked again. Why was this boy so deliberately difficult?

"Dammit Fang, I'm talking about when we kissed!" I snapped. We were both quiet for a moment. I realized he was waiting for me to continue. "Fang I-I didn't mean to run." He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I mean, I don't know why I did. I guess I just panicked. The kiss was…well, I guess it was actually kind of nice," I just about whispered the last part.

Another moment of silence before Fang said, "It hurt, when you left. You could have rejected me in a nicer way."

"I didn't mean to reject you," I said. "As I just said, I liked the kiss. And I-I like you."

Fang came over and sat beside me. "I like you too. A lot," he admitted. We were both quiet for a moment, looking at each other. "So…what do we do now?"

I shrugged. "I can't be sure, but this seems like a good place to start." I put one hand on his leg, one hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him.

It was like our first kiss. No crazy hormones, just holding our mouths together. His lips were soft and warm. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"You're not going to run, are you?" Fang asked.

"Are you?" I replied.

Fang looked surprised. "No. Why would I run?"

"I don't know. To get even or something?"

"No. I could do that, but I'd rather do this." Fang pulled me in for another kiss. This time it felt hot. He pulled away and kissed me again, over and over, readjusting his mouth each time. Oh God. Was I really about to have my first make-out session…with Fang?

I moved and pulled him over with me so we were lying on the pillows, still kissing fiercely. "Mmm, baby, I thought this wasn't what you had in mind?" Fang teased. He looked happier than I had ever seen him.

"It's not." I pulled him close to me. "But we can still make out."

We ended up making out for about half an hour. One couple did walk in on us, and the guy told Fang that if people couldn't tell the room was occupied, he wasn't doing me right. Needless to say, this guy was drop-dead drunk.

We decided to keep our relationship a secret from the Flock, for now. But we were so drunk with happiness, it was a wonder no one noticed. They were probably too high on chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! That chapter was purely to set up the story and Max and Fang's relationship. Nudge's crush will be very important later as well. No, this is <em>not<em> a Fudge story. The rest of the story will take place at Christmastime. Thanks for reading, and hopefully I'll update soon. :)**


	2. Decorating

Chapter 1: Decorating

**Max POV:**

I hummed along with my iPod as I wrapped red tinsel around our tree. The tree wasn't big, only about seven feet tall, but it was perfect. We would get together later and put the ornaments on. I twisted the last little bit of tinsel around a branch at the base of the tree and stood back to survey my work.

Fang and I were in charge of decorating the inside of the house. The rest of the Flock were doing the outside, under Mom's supervision. Now, I know you probably think putting up lights and such would draw too much attention to the house, but it was actually the opposite. We looked more like an innocent, happy family in our ski home with festive lights and wreaths coating our house.

"Perfect," I said proudly. I felt a pair of strong arms slide around my waist. I turned and kissed him.

Fang pulled away. "I'm done too," he said. I looked around. Each doorway was lined with garland, and the entrance to the hall had a clump of mistletoe hanging above it.

"Mistletoe?" I asked.

Fang nodded. "Mm-hmm. I won't tell you were I put the other ones though," he winked.

I stepped closer and slid my hands up his chest and around his neck. "I hope we can make good use of them later," I whispered. We had just started a passionate kiss when we heard a crash from out side. I sighed and we went to see what had happened.

"It's your fault!" Nudge yelled as we ran around the side of the house.

"Is not!" Gazzy shot back. Nudge was sitting in the snow, a huge wreath around her shoulders and a scowl on her face. The ladder was laying beside her.

"What happened?" I sighed. Iggy, Angel, and Ella went back to decorating. Mom watched us.

"Gazzy was supposed to be holding the ladder for me but he turned to talk to Iggy so I fell. You should hang him upside down by the ankles or-," Nudge started angrily.

"Okay, okay," I said. "Look, are you hurt?" Nudge shook her head. "Then there's no harm done. Fang, will you hold the ladder instead?"

Nudge looked pleased with this arrangement. She picked up the wreath and headed back up the ladder. Fang looked at me out of the side of his eyes. I shivered. "Aren't you cold?" I asked. We hadn't had time to properly bundle up before coming outside. Fang shrugged.

"Wagh!" Nudge lost her grip and fell from the ladder as she climbed down.

"Oh geez," Fang quickly moved and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

Nudge landed haphazardly in his arms with an _oof_. "Gosh, that ice is slippery. Thanks Fang. I, like, could have died 'cuz my foot slipped while I was coming down and I didn't have time to snap my wings out so I might have just hit the ground and-" Fang set her feet down and took his hand off of her mouth. Nudge's face had turned red.

"Done!" Ella called triumphantly. I smiled.

"Alright, then I guess it's time for some hot cocoa," Mom had barely finished speaking before the Flock, minus me and Fang, had rushed inside. Mom laughed softly and followed them.

Fang slid his jacket off and wrapped it around my shaking shoulders. I looked at him to protest, but he just put one arm around me and took me inside. By the time we had reached the kitchen, his jacket was back on his shoulders and his arms were at his sides. Mom was boiling water on the stove and the Flock was arguing about something stupid, minus Iggy, who was getting out mugs for my mom.

After we had our hot chocolate, Mom started to cook dinner. Fang had pulled our box of ornaments out of the garage, which was used only for storage. Every year we would do an ornament exchange. Everybody drew a name out of a hat and bought an ornament for that person. My favorite was the one Fang had gotten me two years ago, a pickle with wings and sunglasses. It was so random that I couldn't resist loving it. We had also bought some ornament sets to fill up the tree.

Many of our ornaments were Smores, you know, those little ornaments that look like marshmallow snowmen? They came in so many varieties that is was easy to find them for each other. Angel was hanging one that looked like an angel when Mom called us for dinner.

We were halfway done with our chicken when we heard a crash from the living room. "Oh no! The tree!" Angel cried.

We hurried into the living room to see our tree laying on it's side, ornaments rolling all over the floor. "What happened?" Ella asked.

"It was probably just unbalanced," I said. "Come on, let's clean it up."

Gazzy brought me a broom to sweep up the broken glass while Fang and Iggy stood the tree back up. Angel and Nudge picked up all of the surviving ornaments that had fallen off. The tinsel was messed up, but the lights and about two-thirds of the ornaments were fine. Only five or so ornaments had broken, so there was really no harm done.

After we cleaned up the tree, we finished eating. "We should sing a Christmas carol before bed," Nudge suggested.

"Um, no. I already can't see, I don't need Max's voice ruining my ears too," Iggy said. I smacked him. I agreed though. I definitely didn't want to sing.

Sadly, Mom overruled me and made us sing Jingle bells before bed. That was a disaster. First of all, Fang and I weren't actually singing. No way. Then Nudge and Gazzy got in a fight about the lyrics, and Iggy started wailing the song in an opera-style voice. Mom gave up and sent us all to bed.

Fang stopped me. We were alone in the hallway. He gave me a warm kiss and whispered goodnight. I had a stupid grin on my face as I pulled on my pajamas. I love Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, well, that was filler crap, but whatever. I need a few chapters before I can start a conflict. The inspiration for that last part came from my tree, which fell over yesterday. But we fixed it. :)<strong>


	3. Christmas Shopping

Chapter 2: Christmas Shopping

**Oh, Ari is not an Eraser in this story, btw.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nudge POV:<strong>

"Alright guys, time to draw names," Dr. Martinez called. Ella's name had been added into the hat, or in this case, bowl, for the ornament exchange this year. Personally, I really wanted Fang. I reached my hand in and pulled out a slip. It had Gazzy's name on it.

I smiled, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. At least it wouldn't be hard to find an ornament for him. I snuck a peek at Fang, who looked happy with his slip.

_Angel, who did Fang get?_ I asked.

_I can't say._ She replied. Maybe that meant he got me!

_And who got Fang's name?_

_I said I couldn't tell you! You know the rules._ Angel rolled her eyes.

I frowned. Max had a thoughtful look on her face. Along with the ornament exchange, we each got everybody else a present each year. That was the hard part, finding everyone a present. Usually we just got each other gift cards or clothes, things that didn't cost too much.

Dr. M said we could go to town tomorrow to shop. I smiled and skipped back to the room I shared with Angel. Christmas was nine days away. I was just about bouncing out of my skin with excitement. After we were all in our pajamas, we gathered in the living room to watch _Elf_. Greatest. Movie. Ever.

About halfway through the movie, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, it's probably Jeb. I'll get it," Max's mom said, walking over to the door.

"Hm-wha?" Max asked. She had fallen asleep on Fang's shoulder. I won't lie, I was jealous. My crush on Fang had evolved past simply thinking he was hot. I'll be honest, it could almost be described as a little obsessive.

_A little?_ Angel asked. _You have his picture under your pillow._

_Angel, shut up. I didn't ask you_. I replied, blushing. Luckily, no one could see it.

Dr. M walked in with Jeb behind her. I was surprised to see someone else with him.

"Ari!" I said.

Eight-year-old Ari lifted his brown-haired head and looked at me with eyes that matched Max's. Jeb had revealed that he was Max's father at the same time he had introduced us to Dr. Martinez and Ella. Ari looked over to Max without replying to me, but she had fallen back asleep. Jeb looked at Max sleeping against Fang but didn't comment.

"Ari, come watch the movie with us," Angel said, scooting over to make room for him on the floor. Ari shrugged and sat down in the space she had made next to me and in front of Max. Ari looked pleased, resting his head against his half-sister's knees. Ari had had a crush on Max for the longest time.

After the movie, Max woke up just enough to usher us all to bed. Once she fully realized that she had fallen asleep with her head on Fang's shoulder, her face turned red and she stammered an apology. After a little rearranging, Iggy and Fang were sharing a room, Ari and Gazzy were sharing, Max and Ella were sharing, and Jeb would be in Ella's room. Dr. M and Angel and I stayed in our same rooms.

_Guys?_ It was Max's voice, and I knew Angel was sending her thoughts to us. I heard my "yeah" amongst a chorus of everyone's voices. I did notice Fang's was missing.

_Okay, so, I have an idea for Fang's present._ She began. _You know how he's always complaining about his old iPod?_

Fang's iPod was about five years old, and it was a piece of crap. It froze and skipped randomly, and the screen had a weird blue tint to it. Fang loved his iPod, but he wanted a new one desperately. His iPod was the only one so beat up, probably from overuse. He almost never put it down. It was also the oldest.

_Well, I was thinking that maybe we could all pitch in a little cash and buy Fang a new iTouch for Christmas. It could be, like, a joint present._ Max said. We all agreed. It was always hard to buy Fang gifts because he didn't really want much. This was a win-win situation. Everyone agreed to put in the money they had saved for Fang's gift, and Max would buy it while in town tomorrow. Satisfied, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV:<strong>

I meandered through the Christmas section in Kohl's, looking for a Christmas ornament for Nudge. I had already bought her two new tops for her normal present, one was a purple tank top with a black sequin heart and the other was a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with zebra stripes. I also got Iggy a pair of oven mitts that looked like Mickey Mouse's gloves.

I found a blue and purple ornament with Tinker Bell on it. _Perfect_. I thought. Nudge loved Tinker Bell.

I left Kohl's and headed over to Bath and Body Works to find something for Ella and Angel. I practically gagged when I walked in. Too many smells. I quickly decided on some Sweet Pea body wash for Angel and Butterfly Flower perfume for Ella. Now all I needed was a gift for Gazzy and Fang.

Since I already knew what I was getting Fang, I went into Target to find something for Gazzy. I walked up and down the aisles in the toy section, then remembered what Gazzy had asked, or begged, for. I turned and headed to the video game aisles. I bought the Gasman Pokemon White Version.

Mom and Jeb provided fifty dollars per gift, so each Flock member (plus Ella) had three hundred dollars to spend on presents. We could keep any extra money for ourselves.

Something caught my eye as I walked to the register. It was a watch, not jewel-encrusted or over the top, but nice just the same. It was analog and had a simple white face with silver hands, and the strap was light purple. I have no idea what I liked so much about it, but I think it was love at first sight. It was also out of my price range, even if it was only forty dollars. I didn't want to spend money on myself right before Christmas, it being the season of giving and all.

I tore myself away and checked out. I also bought some wrapping paper with snowflakes on it and a package of red, green, and gold bows. I fought my way through the crowd at the Apple store to buy Fang his iPod and headed home. Fang was already back. Sadly, so was Iggy, so Fang and I had to keep it professional.

Christmas was just a few days away. I would wrap gifts tomorrow, sneak in some alone time with Fang, drink hot cocoa, spend some alone time with Fang, watch movies, maybe kiss Fang a little more…yeah, I can see this shaping up to be great Christmas.


	4. Christmas Eve

Chapter 3: Christmas Eve

**Thanks bunches to all of my reviewers so far! I'm sorry, I don't really have the time or energy to thank you all personally.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV:<strong>

I walked into the kitchen. Mmm, cookies. Fang was pulling the last batch out of the oven. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Those smell delicious babe," I said.

Fang winked at me as Nudge came in with Ella, blabbering about something or other. He invited Nudge to help him cut the cookies into tree shapes. Her face lit up and she grabbed a cookie cutter.

Today was Christmas Eve. Fang was making cookies to decorate and leave for Santa, and we had about eight hundred other activities planned. I highly doubted we could get to them all in one day.

"Max, do you know where the rest of the Flock is?" Ella asked. "I want to make a gingerbread house soon."

"They're out sledding, I think," I said. "Fang and I were going to join them after he finished the cookies. Mom's with them."

Ella nodded. Twenty minutes later, we were all bundled up and flying to the sledding hill. Fang was carrying Ella, and Nudge and I were flying on either side of them. It was only a five minute flight. We got there just as Iggy and the Gasman pushed off for a race. Ari and Angel were bouncing up and down, Angel cheering for her brother and Ari cheering for Iggy.

"There you all are," Mom said as we landed. "I was about to call you."

"We were finishing up the cookies," I said. We had three sleds, a red one, a green one, and a purple one. The green one was sitting next to Angel, who was sulking because Iggy won.

"Ari, do you want to ride down with me?" I asked him.

Iggy and Gazzy flew back up the hill, dragging their sleds behind them. The sledding hill was in a secluded area where no one could see us, so it was okay for us to let our wings out. Sadly, our feathers didn't do much to keep them warm.

"Sure!" Ari's face lit up in excitement. I knew he had a little crush on me, so I had to do my best to treat him as a little brother but not give him the wrong idea. He grabbed the green sled and ran over to me.

I looked at Fang and grinned. "How about a little competition? Me and Ari versus you and Angel," I challenged.

"Game on," Fang smirked. Angel grabbed the purple sled and ran over to him.

I sat on the back of the sleigh and set my legs on either side of Ari, who was steering. Fang and Angel were in the same position. "Okay, ready," Ella began, "Set…go!"

Fang and I pushed off. The hill had two sides that were good for sledding. One was just snow, aside from a few rocks, and the other had trees and rocks scattered all over it. We were racing down the second slope, which involved a little more skill.

Ari and I were in the lead, but Fang and Angel were right by us. It was going great until about halfway down the slope, when Ari called, "Look out!" He jerked the rope hard and swerved to the right to avoid a huge rock. Sadly, Fang and Angel were sledding to our right.

We collided. I hit Fang and we both went tumbling into the snow. Ari and Angel were able to keep their balance and keep going. I landed across Fang's chest, and I lifted my head with a groan.

"I won't lie baby, this is unexpected," Fang murmured, smirking. "But not unwanted."

"Shut up," I hissed, standing up.

"Fang, Fang, I won!" Angel called happily. Fang gave me a smug grin, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

We flew down the hill and grabbed the sleds. Fang carried Ari back to the top of the hill.

"I'm sorry Max," Ari said, ducking his head.

I laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't look so bummed. No one got hurt, and we can always go again," I assured. He smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mom asked.

I smiled. "Mom, we're fine. I had the snow and all of Fang's blubber to break my fall."

"Oh, _I'm _fat?" Fang asked, raising one eyebrow. "How much of the raw cookie dough did you eat?"

I gasped and launched myself at him. I pinned him down and smacked whatever I could reach. "You-take-that-back," I said between hits.

I was straddling him, and boy, did want to kiss him. Especially when he gave me his "player" smirk, the one that made you want to tear his shirt off. The blubber comment couldn't have been less true. I do believe I once mentioned Fang's awesome abs, and I meant it. They're gorgeous.

"Come on guys, not here," Iggy said. "You can wrestle in Fang's room, at home."

Sadly for him, I knew exactly what he meant. I turned to launch myself at him next, but Fang held me back. Mom got us to settle down after a moment of negotiation. We spent another hour at the snow hill before heading home.

* * *

><p>"But Max-" Gazzy whined.<p>

"_Bed_," I snapped. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ari headed back to their rooms. Mom and Jeb were already asleep, anticipating an early morning. It was time for me, Fang, and Iggy to play Santa.

Fang and I started getting the presents from the garage and putting them under the tree. Even though none of the kids believed in Santa, we still put all of our presents in the garage until Christmas Eve. Then Fang and I moved them under the tree. How did Iggy contribute to being Santa? He ate the cookies. Bastard.

Fang's iPod was plugged into the iHome I had gotten him last year, playing quiet holiday music while we got everything ready. It occasionally froze, upsetting Fang, and I would smile privately. Just a few more hours baby. Then you won't have to be irritated with your crappy iPod any longer.

I hummed along to "Baby, It's Cold Outside" as I set out the last few presents. "Done," I said proudly.

"Me too," Iggy said. I swatted the back of his head.

My eyes locked with Fang's dark ones, then slid to the mistletoe, then back. Fang looked like he had the same idea. Then we both looked at Iggy, though he couldn't see it. Somehow, he seemed to get the message.

"Oh, I get it. Mr. and Mrs. Claus want to canoodle," Iggy waved his hand back and forth between us. I blushed.

"Uh-" I began.

Iggy held up his hand. "Max, please. You really think I haven't noticed that you two have something going on? I hear him call you 'babe' when you think no one is around. I think Ella, Angel, and I have all noticed."

"Well, I knew Angel had, but…," I trailed off.

"I'm not that clueless. Why did you want to keep it secret anyway?" Iggy asked.

"I guess…I don't know. Maybe I thought you guys would freak or something." I felt like an idiot.

Iggy shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, I guess I'll leave you to your canoodling." He got up and headed to his room.

Once he was gone, I turned to Fang and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Now…," I whispered.

Fang smirked and pushed me over to the mistletoe. He pressed his lips to mine, long and sweet. I smiled against him, stepping closer. I could feel the heat of his skin through my flannel pajamas. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head, letting my lips part.

This kiss felt different. In a good way. Fang and I had made out before, sure, but something about this kiss felt…deeper, I suppose. There was more emotion and less lust. I know I sound like some ditzy princess or something, but still.

I let Fang slide his tongue between my bottom lip and my teeth. I whimpered, grabbing two handfuls of his shirt and pulling him closer. "I love you," I moaned.

We both stopped. Fang pulled back to look at me, his eyes glowing. I had told Fang I loved him before, but this time when I said it, I truly meant it.

Fang sighed. "Max, I have wanted so long for you to say those words to me and really mean them."

I blushed and looked at him through my lashes. "Can you say the same?" I asked softly. Fang did love me, right? This wasn't some teenage lust thing?

"Of course I can," he said. "Max, I love you. I really do."

I felt my lips curve up. "I guess we can start being public about it now. I don't know why I wanted to hide our relationship in the first place."

Fang grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. We kissed again, blissfully unaware that a certain Flock member had overheard us, and had just flown out the window in pain.

**Nudge POV:**

I slipped out of my room to grab a glass of water. It was just past midnight, so "Santa" should have already been done. I turned the corner and began heading down the hallway, then froze. My heart stopped and all of the blood drained from my face.

I saw Max and Fang, my Fang, kissing under the mistletoe.

Maybe that's all it was. I desperately wanted to believe that. Iggy and I had been caught under the mistletoe yesterday, which had really sucked. That kiss had been less than a second, and we had both just about puked afterward.

This kiss wasn't like that. Fang was really kissing her, with tongue and everything. I had dreamed about him kissing me that way. He was so silent, but so strong. And he was both hot and handsome, and he did have a sense of humor, if it was buried. Fang was the total package.

"I love you," I heard Max sigh.

I froze, my muscles locking. I wished I didn't have super hearing, or that I could at least move to go back to bed, but I couldn't. I was forced to listen to him say those words back, and promise not to hide their relationship anymore.

I managed to run as they started up another passionate kiss. I pulled on some jeans and my coat.

"Nudge, don't," Angel muttered sleepily. "You knew he didn't love you back."

I froze for a moment, then tugged on my gloves and jumped out the window. I flew until my wings got so cold they stiffened up. I landed in the old log cabin, huddling against the wall and sobbing my heart out. I swear my tears were freezing.

How could I have been so delusional? I was twelve and he was fifteen. Fang never looked at me as more than a little sister. I sobbed through an endless cycle of despair until I fell asleep, curled up under a ratty old blanket.

"There you are, you little runt," an angry voice said. I woke up and looked into the cold eyes of an Eraser, and my world went black again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh there you are conflict.<strong>

**I got the inspiration for Nudge's crush from the graphic novels. Well, the first one anyway. It seems like she has a crush on Fang, at least in the kiss scene.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays guys! I thought I'd say that in case I can't update tomorrow. Review please?**


	5. Saving Nudge

Chapter 4: Saving Nudge

**Max POV:**

I moaned as Gazzy banged his fist against my door. "Max! Come on! You're the only one still in bed!"

"Fine, just a moment!" I replied. I let myself enjoy the last few moments of my dream. It had been just Fang and I on a tropical beach. We had been lying in the sand and drinking something fruity out of a coconut. And of course, since we were on the beach, Fang was totally shirtless.

Sighing, I crawled out of bed and headed into the living room. The kids had sorted their presents into piles. Fang smiled at me as I came in. "Took you long enough."

"You got me up at eight!" I complained.

"And she was having a very good dream," Angel added. "Well, in her opinion anyway."

_I already told everybody about you two being a couple, so they won't freak. _Angel assured me mentally. I smiled at her.

"Oh?" Fang said, raising one eyebrow. "Was I in this dream? And did I happen to have a shirt on?"

I blushed. "Yes and no," I admitted. Fang chuckled as I sat down beside him and wrapped one arm around my shoulders. "Merry Christmas," he murmured in my ear. I turned my head and kissed his mouth.

"Gross!" Gazzy protested. "Just because we know you're dating doesn't mean you can do that in public!" he whined.

"I think it's sweet," Ella said.

"Oh, does it annoy you when I do this?" Fang said, and before I could react, he grabbed me and started French kissing me.

"EEEW!" Gazzy shrieked.

I pushed him off, and I could tell my face was bright red. "Fang!" I snapped. "Not now."

"Not _now_?" Iggy asked. "Just keep it down later, please. I don't want to hear you in the middle of the night."

I lunged for him, but Fang held my arm.

Then I fully noticed that one person was missing. "Wait, Nudge isn't up yet?"

"Angel said she went flying last night and fell asleep at the old cabin," Ari said. He looked a bit upset, probably about the whole "me and Fang" thing.

I frowned. Flying at night? In the freezing cold? That didn't sound like Nudge. "Angel, will you tell her to come home please?"

Angel tilted her head, then her eyes flew open wide. "She's in trouble!"

"What?" I cried, jumping to my feet.

"There are Erasers approaching the cabin," Angel said. "We can't beat them, but if we leave now we can reach them before they leave.

I didn't waste any time heading for the door. "We'll go get Nudge. Mom, Jeb, Ella, and Ari stay here."

Iggy, Fang, the Gasman, and Angel followed me as I ran out the door and shot into the air. I was freezing; my thin pajamas did nothing against the cold. I ignored it and pumped my wings hard. Why had Nudge flown off in the middle of the night? And why hadn't she come home?

We reached the cabin just in time to see an Eraser flipping an unconscious Nudge over his shoulder. I called a command and we dove together. I flipped and drove my feet right into his face.

The Eraser roared and I grabbed Nudge, but suddenly there were ten more Erasers around us. I took Nudge and set her against a tree, then shot over to help fight. Gazzy and Angel had teamed up to take down an Eraser. I saw Iggy move over and grab Nudge. He flew her up into a tree, where he rested on a thick branch to guard her.

Fang was taking on three Erasers at once. Two Erasers came up on either side of me. I waited for a moment, then snapped out my wings, knocking them back. I sprang on one and kicked him in the stomach. One grabbed me from behind, but Gazzy jumped on it's back and pulled its ears.

I heard Fang cry out. "Fang!" I called worried.

"I'm okay," he said. I didn't have time to grill him. Four Erasers were still attacking us. I punched one in the muzzle and flipped around to give him a roundhouse kick, but the Eraser caught my leg and knocked me down.

I felt his claws cut my leg as he fell, and he moved to attack me further. Then a black figure shot over me and pinned the Eraser to the ground.

I heard Fang say something with each pound to the Erasers face. "Keep-your-paws-off-my-girlfriend!" he snarled. What a bizarrely romantic moment.

Gazzy and Angel had pinned down another Eraser as Fang and I got up. Fang was panting heavily, more than he should have been, even for a fight like this. The lead Eraser called for retreat as I was about to grill my boyfriend.

"This isn't over freaks. We'll get you eventually," he snarled. The Erasers scampered off into the woods.

I turned back to Fang. He was panting hard, and his face was paper white. Then I realized his shirt was stained with blood. His shirt was dark, so I hadn't noticed it at first. "Fang! You're hurt!" I shrieked.

Fang mumble something incoherent, probably trying to tell me he was okay, but it was too soft for me to hear. Then his black eyes rolled back and he collapsed. I caught him and felt blood coat my arm

Oh God. "Fang!" I felt my voice strain with worry. "Fang! Fang, wake up!" I was panicking now.

"Max! You have to get him home!" Angel said.

"Right, right," I said. I gathered myself and shot into the air, carrying him with me. Even though home was just five minutes away, at the rate Fang was losing blood, that might be the difference between life and death for him. Oh God. I couldn't lose him. I couldn't go on without him.

I don't know what happened. All of a sudden I felt my wings speed up, and I was in front of our house. I blinked in surprise. _Did I just teleport?_ I wondered.

There was no time to ponder. I burst inside. "Mom, Mom, you have to help!" I cried. Mom came running from the hallway.

"Max, what-oh my goodness!" she said.

"Mom, please, there's no time! Fang got clawed and-"

"Okay, okay, lay him on the couch. I'll go get the first aid kit," Mom ran back into her room.

I felt the tears start coming as I laid my boyfriend on the couch. I pulled his shirt of, revealing four long gashes the left side of the base of his neck to his right hip. "Fang, why are you so stubborn," I sobbed. "I can't lose you. I told you, I love you."

The door opened and the other Flock members came in panting. "Okay, everyone out," Mom said, coming back in. She saw my protest written on my face. "Max, please. I need space. You can wait in the hall."

I nodded. "Iggy, give me Nudge," I took her out of his arms without waiting for an answer.

I set her down on her bed and picked up her pillow to fluff it. Something was underneath it. Frowning, I picked it up. It was a picture of Fang smiling and leaning against a tree. I knew this picture. Ella had caught him with her camera as he grinned at something I said. This picture was in a heart shaped frame. Why had it…oh.

Then it clicked. When Nudge panicked, why she didn't come back, her recent behavior…it was so obvious. Nudge was in love with Fang.

I felt acid rise in my throat. Thanks to her crush, Fang was _dying_. I took the picture frame and threw it against the wall. The glass shattered. "Max," I heard Angel say from the doorway.

"Why? Why did she have to run off?" I was crying again. "He's going to die, I'm a complete wreck, Christmas is ruined…,"

"Max," Angel said again. "We're all worried. Don't blame Nudge. She's been head-over-heels for Fang for a few months, and when she saw you two underneath the mistletoe last night and heard what you said…I think it was like reality had smacked her."

I stared at the ground. "This is awful," I murmured. "I should be comforting you, not the other way around."

Angel wrapped her skinny arms around my waist. "Max, you of all people know that Fang is a fighter. After two years of waiting for you to love him back, do you really think Fang is going to leave you now?"

I blinked. "Two years? Fang's loved me for that long?"

Angel nodded. "I can't believe you didn't notice. He was always looking at you, and he almost always wanted to be next to you. It was more than friendship to him, Max."

I took a shaky breath. "I'm going to go lay down. Tell everyone that gift opening is postponed, and come wake me if Fang wakes up or…," I couldn't bring myself to say the other option.

Angel looked me in the eye, her blue eyes hard. "There isn't another option Max. He will wake up."

I left and crawled into my bed. Fang was dying, I had a new power, and Christmas was ruined. Maybe fate was toying with me, and this was all some crazy dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I suck at writing actionfight scenes. Sorry. But I do have to thank you all for the reviews. It really makes my day to know people like what I write. :)**


	6. For The Love Of Fang

Chapter 5: For The Love Of Fang

**Nudge POV:**

I woke up in my bed with an awful headache. I groaned and sat up, putting a hand to my forehead. What happened? I took me a moment to remember, and I wished I hadn't. The Eraser attack, and before that, Max and Fang proclaiming their love under the mistletoe.

Wait, then how had I gotten here? They must have come to rescue me. I swung my legs around to get out of bed. Blood rushed to my head and I sat back, then put my feet down. I heard a clinking sound and my foot touched something smooth.

I looked down and saw my picture of Fang, the glass webbed with cracks. Funny. Just like my real heart. I wondered what happened to my picture. I climbed out of bed and walked into the hallway.

Ella saw me. "Nudge! You're awake!"

"Yeah," I said tiredly. "And I have a God-awful headache."

We walked into the living room. All of the presents were still sitting under the tree unopened. Angel was sitting on the couch and staring off into space. Iggy and Gazzy were flipping though the TV channels, but I could tell they weren't really paying attention to it.

"What happened? I know you're not all worried just 'cause I got hit by a little tranquilizer," I stated. Max and Fang weren't there.

"Fang's hurt," Ella said softly.

My stomach started to turn. "What? How hurt is hurt?" But I knew it had to be bad. If they were this worried about Fang, he was on his deathbed.

"He has three gashes running from here," Angel put three fingers at the base of her neck, "To here," she dragged her fingers down to her hip. My stomach dropped and hit the floor. Fang was dying, all because of me. This woulldn't have happened f I had listened to Angel and taken a chill pill.

"No, Nudge, it's not your fault," Angel said. Iggy looked like he thought otherwise. "You've been out for a few hours. Max gave Fang three syringes of blood, and Dr. M has already stitched him up."

"But he's not okay," I whispered.

Ella looked at Angel and sighed. "No. He has a fever and can't eat. He won't wake up, and even though the stitches mostly stopped the blood loss, he may be too weak to fight back."

"Max is going insane," Gazzy added. "She was sobbing and panicking. I've never seen her so upset."

I dropped my eyes. "I'm sorry."

Ella put her hand on my back. "I'll tell you what I told Max. Fang's a fighter. He won't let a little something like blood loss or Erasers keep him down. Especially now that he and Max are, you know."

I flinched, but I knew she was right. Max was Fang's and Fang was hers. They loved each other, and I would have to do my best to not get in the way. Even if it killed me on the inside. I sat down on the edge of the couch and Ella sat down next to Iggy. At this point, all we could do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV:<strong>

I stepped into Fang's room. This was his third day of being unconscious. I was in here almost twenty-four hours a day, save showering, eating, and using the bathroom. I noticed his bandages were a little funky from him sweating off his fever, so I decided to change them.

First I went and asked Mom, and she said it should be fine as long as I was gentle. I pulled off Fang's bandages slowly, ignoring the rancid smell. The cuts weren't bleeding, but they were an angry red color. Even with our increased healing speed, Fang would need rest for about a week. Mom said it was only the quick healing that kept him alive, along with the hyper-drive/teleporting thing I had done. I asked Jeb about that, and he said it was a new power.

I went and got a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. I soaked the towel and started wiping around Fang's cuts. I gently cleaned the sweat and ooze from his chest. I whispered to him as I worked.

"Oh Fang, you're so stupid," I murmured. "Finally you get the girl of your dreams and promptly get yourself killed. What am I supposed to do without you?" I started putting on fresh bandages. "I love you, you know. I really do. Turns out Nudge loves you too. I had this really irrational jealousy at first, then I realized she was twelve. I'm trusting that you would never leave me for her."

I had finished redressing his wounds, but I didn't want to stop talking. It was relaxing me. "You wouldn't leave me for Nudge, would you? I would have to kill you if you did. I can't blame her for falling in love with you, look at how amazing you are. So good-looking and an amazing lover, even if you are annoying sometimes."

I sighed. "I want you to wake up, but I think I do prefer talking to you when you can't respond," I kissed Fang's forehead and headed out for dinner.

Halfway through dinner, Angel sat up. "Max, I think Fang's waking up!" she said.

"He's awake?" I stood up.

"Not yet, but his thoughts are shifting. They've been stagnant the past few days," Angel clarified.

I quickly ran to Fang's room. I pulled my chair over to watch him. He was stirring, grunting and moving his head slightly. I pushed some of his greasy black hair from his forehead.

Fang forced his eyes open. It looked like it took a lot of effort. Fang blinked a few times before groaning and trying to sit up. "Don't," I whispered, putting my hand on his chest.

Slowly, my boyfriend looked over at me, and I smiled. "You really are okay," I breathed.

Fang blinked again and gave me a weak smile. "Of course I'm okay. I am a vampire, after all."

I felt my eyes get wet, and I pushed the tears back. "So you admit it! I knew it all along."

I threw my arms around his neck, being careful of his stitches, and started kissing every inch of him. He was a little funky from three days of sweating without a shower or brushing his teeth, but I didn't care. "You're such an idiot Fang."

We kissed passionately for several minutes until I heard a voice say, "Max! Fang is supposed to be on _low activity_!" I pulled away and aw my mom in the doorway, hands on hips. I was now straddling Fang, keeping my body away from his cuts but still intimately close. I blushed.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Fang grinned. "I didn't mind."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Max, scoot out while I check on Fang. Then let Nudge have a turn to talk to him, before the guilt eats her alive."

Fang frowned. "It's not her fault. The Erasers are the ones to blame."

"Well, it turns out I'm not the only one who finds you desirable," I admitted. "Nudge has a monster crush on you. She even had your picture under her pillow."

"Oh. You don't have one, do you? Especially since you have the real me under your sheets," Fang teased.

My mouth dropped open. "_Fang_! In front of my _mom_?"

"Wherever you want, sugar," he smirked.

I gave a disbelieving laugh. "Okay, I'm leaving," I stated. But I couldn't resist one more kiss. A kiss that got hot fast.

I pushed him down. "Fang, the more you rest now, the more of this we can do later," I pointed out. And before you get any weird ideas, Fang and I have not had sex, nor will we any time soon.

"Max, you know I am not a patient man," Fang pulled me in close, kissing my neck. Mom pulled us apart.

"That's it, out," she snapped. I rolled my eyes and Fang laughed. Oh, that boy.

**Nudge POV:**

I hesitantly snuck into Fang's room. "Fang, can I talk to you?" I asked.

He looked up from his book. "Sure, Nudge."

I walked over and sat on the foot of his bed. "Max said she told you about…how I felt," I started. He nodded. "And I want to apologize. I had a stupid crush, and I panicked when I saw you and Max confessing on Christmas Eve. I didn't realize what a fantasyland I was living in until that."

Fang sighed. "Nudge, you're twelve years old, and you're going to be a beautiful young woman. You will find someone someday, maybe in the Flock, but probably not. I don't mean to be blunt but you and me, well…it's not going to happen Nudge," I nodded, and my eyes filled with tears.

"But I have no doubt you'll find someone who will love you a lot. And you're still my little sister, and one of my best friends. I just can't return your other feelings. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'll move on, and become a top model. Then I can have whatever man I want," I said firmly. Fang chuckled.

"That's the spirit."

We hugged briefly and cautiously, since Fang was still healing. That night I allowed myself the pleasure of crying until I couldn't cry anymore, then I promised to never shed another tear over Fang again. I was only twelve, after all. Plenty of time to find someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooo sorry! I meant to upload this two days ago, but the internet broke so I couldn't upload it. Sorry!<strong>

**This was indeed the final chapter of Heartbreak and Mistletoe. I'll post an epilogue tomorrow, maybe Monday. If you haven't already, I'm going to request you check out my other stories, _An Enchanted Curse_ and _What Happens In Vegas Doesn't Always Stay There!_**

**Thank bunches to all of my reviewers! I love you guys, and I hope I can get a few more reviews for these last chapters. (::) Cookie for my reviewers.**


	7. Sweet Little Kisses

Epilogue: Sweet Little Kisses

**And here is the end of Heartbreak and Mistletoe. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed hearing the story as much as I liked telling it. So, without further ado, time for the Flock to open their gifts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV:<strong>

Fang was the last one to come into the living room. Freshly showered and wearing a black T-shirt over his bandages, you could barely tell he had been attacked. Fang said it hurt to laugh and yawn, but he never did much of either, so I guess it was okay.

It was December 29th, four days after Christmas and four days after the Eraser incident. But it was never too late to open presents, which is what we were about to do. Fang sat down next to me and I gave him a brief kiss. "How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"Better," he kissed my hair.

"First we'll do the ornament exchange," I said. "Starting with Angel, who will give whoever their ornament, then that person will give theirs, and so on."

Angel handed Iggy a silver box. The ornament was handmade, I knew because I had supervised her myself. It was a normal glass ornament, and Angel had filled the inside with green, red, and gold paint. Then she had written, "My favorite pyro, love Angel" on it.

"Favorite pyro," Gazzy looked hurt. "That hurts. What about family?"

Angel giggled and threw her arms around Gazzy. "You're my favorite prankster," she assured him.

Iggy gave Fang an ornament that was yellow and had a smiley face on it. He said it matched his personality (Fang was not amused). Fang gave me a star-shaped ornament with a picture of classic Mickey and Minnie Mouse kissing under the mistletoe.

"Aw, thanks," I said, kissing him. I handed Nudge her ornament.

"Ohh, thanks Max! I love Tinker Bell!" she squealed. Nudge handed Gazzy an ornament that looked like a bomb. It was black and sparkly and had BOOM written on the side in red and yellow. The hook looked like a fuse.

Gazzy gave Ella an ornament that looked like a hummingbird, and Ella finished up by giving Angel a spun-glass angel holding a trumpet.

"Okay guys," Mom said. "We're going to go youngest to oldest for opening presents. Ari, you had an early Christmas with your mom, right?" Ari nodded. "Okay, so it will go Angel, the Gasman, Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Fang, and Max. Good?"

"Good!" we replied. Off we went. The first gift Angel opened was from Iggy. He gave her three new headbands. Gazzy opened a model World War II fighter jet from Fang. We went on, and it took about thirty minutes.

I ended up with new jeans and a new shirt from Nudge, new eye shadow from Ella ("For when you and Fang go on dates!"), a dolphin Pillow Pet from Angel, a book about birds from Iggy (Ha, ha *sarcasm*), and a Mickey Mouse poster from Gazzy. I opened Fang's gift last. My face lit up.

"It's the watch I wanted!" I said. The same purple-strapped, white-faced watch I had been admiring at Target. "How did you know?" I asked happily.

"Oh, a little bird told me," Fang said with a wink. I looked over at Angel.

She gave me a sheepish grin. "Well, he wanted to get you the perfect gift, so I figured I'd help out."

"It's awesome," I said. I wanted a watch because I didnt like jewelry, but it was pretty and feminine. A nice compromise.

"Not as good as what you got me. I can't believe you guys got me a new iPod!" Fang was thrilled.

"Yep. And I uploaded all of both your favorite songs and my favorite songs, so we can listen to it together," I said.

Fang raised one eyebrow. "Who said I was sharing?" I glared and he laughed.

"Merry Christmas," I murmured.

"Merry Christmas," he replied. We leaned and kissed warmly. Fang put one hand behind my head and I sighed, parting my lips slightly.

"Hey now. This is a family event," Iggy warned. I flipped him off and pulled Fang closer.

"Max!" Mom snapped.

Fang and I broke apart. Mom handed us each a wrapped package about the size and shape of a DVD case. Then she put a big box in the middle.

"Late Santa gifts," Mom said. "Open them."

I opened it. It was the Wii game _Epic Mickey_. Fang got _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_, Ella got _Mario and Sonic at the 2012 Olympics_, Nudge got _New Super Mario Brothers Wii_, Gazzy got _Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword _and Angel got _Kirby's Return to Dreamland_.

"Iggy, I didn't want to get you a gift you couldn't really use," Mom told him "So here, I got you a $100 dollar gift card to that kitchen supply store you like."

Iggy's eyes lit up. "Oh, thanks!"

The big box was, predictably, a new Wii. It came with _Wii Sports _and _Wii Sports Resort_. Mom also got us additional black, pink, and blue Wii remotes and three more nunchucks.

Obviously, the kids wasted no time plugging in the Wii and starting Super Smash Brothers. Fang pulled me into the hallway as Ella, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge started a fight.

Fang kissed me, obviously wanting to continue what we had been doing earlier. Over and over his mouth met mine in sweet little kisses, showing his love and numbing my mind at the same time. Christmas, however delayed, was definitely perfect this year.

* * *

><p>"My turn!" Ella called, taking the pink Wii remote from Angel. Ella had brought <em>Just Dance 3<em>, so we were taking turns dancing. The loser had to give up their Wii remote.

It was New Years Eve and eleven thirty at night. Fang and I were all happy about our midnight kiss. Jeb and Ari were here too.

"I think Fang should dance next," I suggested.

Fang was reclining on the couch, videotaping and taking pictures of the most bizarre dances. "You know, I think I'm good," he said.

"Stick in the mud," Nudge whined. "Even Max and Ari are dancing!"

Fang rolled his eyes. I went over and sat on his lap. "You are having fun, right?" I asked.

"I'm having fun watching and snacking," Fang said. "You know I wouldn't have any fun up there."

"True," I said, taking a cookie off of his plate. Iggy had set up a huge buffet with cookies and cupcakes and several pizzas. We didn't have any alcohol, but we had almost every kind of soda.

"I heard Iggy's gong to kiss Ella at midnight," Fang whispered softly in my ear, so no one else could hear us.

I smiled. "Good. Ella keeps reapplying her lip gloss because she hopes he's going to kiss her. And you're going to kiss me, right?"

Fang shrugged. "I don't know. I might change it up a little and kiss Ella myself."

I glared at him. "You're really annoying, you know that?" Fang chuckled and kissed me. I twisted my fingers in his hair and kissed him harder, adjusting myself so I was straddling his lap.

"Hey now, save that for another fifteen minutes," Ella chided. I grinned and took another turn on the Wii. After that we switched to the TV to watch the ball drop in Denver. The New York ball dropped two hours before midnight, so we didn't bother watching that one.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven," we chanted, "Six, five, four, three, two, one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We cheered.

Iggy cautiously grabbed Ella and kissed her, making sure to hit her mouth. Ari leaned in and gave Angel a quick peck on the cheek. Ella and Angel both flushed bright pink, but Angel giggled and Ella kissed Iggy back fiercely.

Fang grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hot kiss. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck. I didn't care much about the outside world or even the coming year. I was happy right here and now with my perfect boyfriend and amazing family. What else could I ask for?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Im going to update What Happens in Vegas next, so check it out!<strong>


	8. AN Sequel!

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that I just uploaded the first chapter of the sequel to this story! It's called Jealousy and Mistletoe and takes place a year after this story. If you enjoyed this one, please check it out!**

**~BirdKidKirby**


End file.
